Tony Becomes the Actual Center of Attention
by RedWinged Leopard
Summary: When Romanoff, Barton, and Stark go off on a mission to collect the Ravenhood Twins, Ember remembers. Tony suddenly gets to see his kids after 13 years of not seeing them, Bruce Banner realizes he should have never tied up Tony in a chair just because he got up every two seconds. Rated T. Better than summary, I swear.


**I'm just going to say this is the only story I will be writing unless I post another one. On with the damn thing! **

No one had known the extent of my damage. Not until a couple years ago, that is. People had called me in their offices for psychiatric attention; hell, people who weren't even _licensed _took the challenge of bringing me back to a normal human. During the skipped meetings, and the ones I had actually visited, I learned how to fight. I knew almost every move and could take down a 500 pound fighter in Japan in 20 seconds flat within a year's time. I had become more than just lethal. Compared to me fighting, this was the biggest understatement of the century. This is what stopped those appointments. Once you had seen me fight, you knew how much of a rarity it was to see me at peace, doing something I actually was good at. But this also drew attentions. Government operatives from SHIELD often visited me. Today however, was different. I had been assigned a contract to kill a guy in a Rocky Mountain compound. Conveniently, SHIELD had to step in.

"Ember, drop the knife and stand down. You're coming with us." A robotic female voice demanded. The knife that I had slipped a tiny pocket knife out of its sheath that was filled with others of its kind was put back slowly as I made a move to my pistol in a hidden holster near my thigh. Turning slightly, I made it look like I hadn't even moved, so I could see a Quinjet with a redhead in it, an archer, and _the _Iron Man.

"I don't think you want to mess with me. I could kick your iron ass into next week along with Legolas here, who might just meet the scary dragon of hell in Erebor if he doesn't stop shining that bright fucking light in my face. And that Quinjet? Say goodbye once my knife pierces that engine compartment." Speaking with anger and seriousness lacing every word, I got up and turned around, doing a back flip as I turned so I could face the two enemies eye to eye. I almost saw a smirk come out of the archers face, but wiped away as he thought over the rest of the sentence. With the switch flipped onto auto pilot, I ditched the pistol and kneed the bow, kicking the place where the sun don't shine of the archer with lightning fast speed. I kicked the temple of Iron Man with such a shuddering force that the metal man was forced to back up a couple steps until he recovered. As the red head left the Quinjet, I noticed her as the black widow. Someone I knew from the Red Room. She held her hands up in defense. Romanoff knew how I could get, especially since I had beaten her several times and broke several of her ribs with one punch. Legolas and Iron Ass here just couldn't get it through their thick skulls as I kicked Legolas's ribs straight on and sent him flying twenty feet in the air, 30 feet back into the now landed Quinjet.

"Ember. We have your brother. One more move and we blow his brains out. Just come with us." Romanoff said quietly in my ear. I froze just as I was about to run over to Legolas and kick the shit out of him. I dropped the knife I had produced before from a thigh sheath, and straightened out. I nodded slowly and I knew Romanoff understood. She handcuffed me in Iron Ass threatened me with the lasers and mini jet like bombs and we flew to the SHIELD base.

"You and I are a lot alike. Same arrogance, same confidence and snarky attitude. Plus you and your brother have my looks and smarts. I am going to run some tests later. We could get along just fine even if they don't go as I planned." Tony whispered to me. I looked at him with my eyebrows raised past my hairline. Then, it hit me like a freight train. Memories flooded my brain as Tony poked me in the shoulder for a response. Suddenly, I wasn't sure if I was conscious or not as Tony looked at me with widened eyes as I collapsed onto his lap, eyes closed.

_I was three years old. My brother Alek was next to me, tossing small engine parts to me, to Dad. He was rebuilding an old car of his, although I had no knowledge of it now. He looked at me and smiled, and wiped his hands off and lifted me and Alek up as he stood up. _

"_You will always be safe. Even if I have to give you the injection, your still my kids and were born with the new Element. I will always be there." Dad said to us. S uddenly, the door burst open and a younger version of Rhodey yelled something. Dad looked alarmed as he ran with us to another room. _

The memory changed to another one, an even earlier one.

_I was one year old, along with my brother next to me. We had just started reading full sentences and speaking them out loud, something Dad was proud of. He gave us a scoop of chocolate ice cream each, as a gift to the speaking we just did. Some guy burst in the door and looked at us, with a look of protection. Dad suddenly scooped us up in his arms and threw us very hastily into our car seat, and barely gave himself enough time to get in before the driver was pulling away from the house, where everything was. _

"_We're safe. Happy's going to bring us somewhere, another house. You won't ever get hurt." In my mind, as Daddy said that, he was confusing. But I understood one word. Safe. _

The memories ended and I opened my eyes, going slowly allowing for them to adjust to the sudden light. I pushed the flashlight away hastily and jumped out of bed. Well, tried. I was handcuffed to the bed and Alek was too next to me, with a couple of bruises on his arms. Tony was tied to a chair, so he couldn't go to our side every two seconds. I remembered that one word again. _Safe. _Another word presented my mind so slowly, it was even more shocking. _Daddy. _I looked at Tony in alarm and he looked around, as if he thought someone was coming.

"Dad. You promised us we wouldn't ever be hurt. We would be safe." I stated so suddenly, so loud that even Alek woke up. He looked from me, to Dad, back to the ceiling.

"Shittt. Why does it always start this way when we wake up?" Alek stated. I barked out in a laugh. He didn't know the half of it. Dad stared at us with such fatherly love and regret that he couldn't save us from whatever happened, that I couldn't laugh anymore. Instead I felt a tear roll down my cheek and watched as Tony struggled to get out of the binds the be the father he had tried to be.

"Well, this all looks bad." Bruce Banner announced, walking into the room.


End file.
